User talk:Balistic Pve
Welcome! Hi Balistic Pve -- we are excited to have Wiki Caprica as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wiki Caprica" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Since the logo area background is white, using the colored logo on that poster didn't work very well since the white in the middle of the letters blends in with the background. So I found a different version of the logo that stands out more and looks better on white. If you find another version of the logo you'd rather use, and need me to edit it, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 21:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Pilot I just watched the extended pilot on Syfy and it was frakking awesome. I would like to help with your wikia, I've done a little work on Lostpedia and I enjoy doing the housekeeping work. If there is something in particular that you need help with, please feel free to ask. Cheers- 02:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Nice to see someone around :D — Balistic 03:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) You beat me I was trying to set up the character page for Zoe and you got there first, I'll get out of your way and let you finish. - 04:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) * Why is the Status sticking on the Zoe Page?- 04:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ** Go ahead and use lowercase in the template (for the |name = , |status = , etc stuff). — Balistic 04:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) *** Thx, I am always the student, but I don't give up. Btw you want to leave out Amanda?-- 04:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Alessandra Torresani The main page for this actor is mispelled as'' Alessandra Toreson''. i checked the spelling on the Syfy site and it is Alessandra Torresani. I tried to change as many items as I could find, but I don't know how to change the main page title, help...please- 07:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :If you look on imdb or wikipedia, she is named as Alessandra Toreson for some reason. — Balistic 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ** thx for fixing AT's page, she does have an imdb page and a Syfy page and I checked 3 other sources and it was making me crazy, but I'm glad you fixed it and the imdb row looks good as well- 20:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! This is my first ever-wiki edit. I'd like to start by beefing up the character links on the front page and going forward from there. My question is what is this blog's relation to the Battlestar wiki? Don't want to add a bunch of stuff only to see us absorbed later on! Pg-13 19:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Thank you. When you get a chance, please tell me if there's anything you don't want me to touch. You might want to keep your eye on User:Chief38956; he seems to know how to write code. I appreciate you thoughts on how to treat Zoe. We're carrying as deceased on her page and unknown (my doing) on the front page. If Zoe is dead, there's no story. There may be others who slip from humanity to cyborg-ism (a term we haven't used yet on any of the articles). --Jim in Georgia Talk 17:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll keep my eye on the wiki. For Zoe, I think we should have her deceased, but create a separate article (like Zoe Graystone (cyber) or something). — Balistic Tabs Did you want to take the credits out of the infobox and onto the Credits page? If so, the sooner the better, I guess.--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, the infobox is a little big atm. — Balistic 23:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It'd be nice if wikis had popups. I'll work something up.--Jim in Georgia Talk 23:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Prototype here: There is Another Sky/Credits. I included the stars to help balance out the to lateral halves and because I noticed that not every star is listed at the beginning of every episode. There's an "if" row at the bottom left for uncredited appearances, although there weren't any in 105.--Jim in Georgia Talk 02:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks pretty nice; good job! – alistic 03:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Bedtime. I'll start cleaning up the ep pages tomorrow.--Jim in Georgia Talk 04:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Infobox Episode suddenly got very short; you can actually see the whole thing from the top of the page. I added a link to credits for folks who aren't used to the idea of looking at the tabs. I also added a link to the episode image category. Inside the box, there are only four parameters; almost everything gets computed based on the current episode number.--Jim in Georgia Talk 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Suddenly, it feels as if theres less info lol – alistic 23:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I like it. It's a lot cleaner.- Bryan 01:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Code is even shorter now. Automatic Previous and Next using #expr:( }-1) and #expr:( }+1) – alistic 04:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what happens when the seasons change, though.--Jim in Georgia Talk 04:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Check the line of code here: Template Talk:Infobox episode to treat the boundary condition. I'm sometimes concerned with the "fragility" of wiki code.--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well actually, I was thinking... this code should work for season 2 as well. 201+1 = 202 it should still work, but you may put that code in if you want. – alistic 00:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oops! I didn't explain well. The problem will be the gap between season 1 and season 2. Ep 120(?) would be followed by ep 121 instead of 201.--Jim in Georgia Talk 01:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahh, didn't think of that, we could use the if parameter for that then. – alistic 01:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode numbering We have a bit of a challenge here, mostly my doing. We're carrying Pilot as being episodes 101 and 102 in attempt to allow for the future (foreign?) distribution when the first episode might be broken into two pieces. The problem is that SyFy didn't do that. We're calling number 103 and SyFy is calling it number 102 (so is imdb, fwtw). We're one number out of sync from then on. It's fixable. It's a lot of drudge work, but it's fixable. I have to lay claim to having screwed it up. It's probably better to renumber. However, the sooner the better. Let me know either way. I can start renumbering after I hear from you.--Jim in Georgia Talk 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Renumber, I'll try to help ya (: — Balistic 19:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Rename You might want to look at the rename discussion here: Talk:Athenian Academy. I'm involved in the discussion so I don't feel comfortable making the call.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Replied. – alistic 04:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Question(s?) This template, template:User image, is adding the Category:User images category, but the element does not actually appear within the category. I'm not sure why that is... perhaps this line is the culprit? }}} Does the pipe character after the "1" parameter affect something? Anyway, I'm very reluctant to fiddle with templates, so, at the moment, everything using this template to have images categorized will remain invisible from the category view.- Bryan 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature No, your recent change is NOT the same, because the spaces allow the signature to break at the end of a line. I also flat do not understand your insistance on displaying all the code in a custom sig.--Jim in Georgia Talk 15:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Patrolled Edits Is this in response to something?- Bryan 17:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, just to get it set-up. – alistic 23:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Do we need to be approving edits? Or are we looking for a trigger, such as an influx of vandalism? I'm new to Wikiing, and even newer to Adminning :)- Bryan 23:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm having it ready incase of an influx of vandalism. It'll be easier to spot things that way (: – alistic 00:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pages There's a question at Talk:Man at the Mike about the necessity of Man at the Mike. It's an interesting point. As a LP alum, I build a page for each credited role. I suppose we don't have to do that but, if not, we need a rule for what characters do get pages.--Jim in Georgia Talk 17:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Please note new page Wiki Caprica:Ideas. It's a better place to discuss things that affect more than one page.--Jim in Georgia Talk 14:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Upload page Are you able to edit and ? I can't. Over on LP, someone added instructions about using the Img template to the upload page. It would also be nice to be able to set the default for licensing to on both; it's almost always the right answer.--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :There should be a MediaWiki: page but I don't know which it is. – alistic 00:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::MediaWiki:Uploadtext. See User:Bdore/sandbox2 for LP's upload page text. - Bryan 16:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 1.5 Back on the air! I just barely caught it. There was a promo during "The Event" on NBC and I figured it would be on Friday but there it was last night...--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you out there?